Coup de foudre à East city
by Chibi-Mikansama
Summary: Trois semaines plus tôt, Liza a fait une rencontre des plus inattendues, mais à présent, elle ne pense plus qu'à cet homme tout en s'interdisant de le revoir. Que va-t-elle faire lorsqu'un courrier lui parvient au QG pour lui demander un rendez vous?


Nan c'est pas du Royai, faut changer un peu, alors changeons

* * *

Coup de foudre à East City

Assise derrière son bureau, une jeune femme blonde aux yeux fauves rêvait. Elle était seule et se laissait ainsi aller à se perdre dans ses pensées. Elle pensait à lui, qu'elle avait rencontré trois semaines plus tôt. Elle était tout de suite tombée sous son charme si bien qu'il occupait son esprit en permanence. Et ce baiser, presque volé, léger comme un papillon, rapide comme un battement de cils. Alors qu'elle se remémorait la scène, elle sentait encore le contact de sa main sur sa joue pour l'attirer vers lui. Elle ferma les yeux et goûta mentalement à la douceur de ses lèvres, retrouvant son parfum si particulier.

Elle avait pourtant voulu résister, certes il n'était pas marié, mais il avait une famille, des enfants qui n'accepteraient certainement pas cette relation. Toutefois, depuis leur rencontre, elle rêvait toutes les nuits de se retrouver dans ses bras. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ce besoin d'être près de quelqu'un et cela la troublait, d'autant plus qu'elle savait qu'elle devait le repousser.

Elle avait déjà refusé une fois de le revoir, mais son envie de se blottir dans ses bras prenait peu à peu le dessus et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le repousser une deuxième fois. Elle luttait contre elle-même pour ne pas aller le retrouver le soir après son travail, elle luttait contre son désir et devait s'efforcer de ne pas penser à lui. Cependant, elle sentait que ce moment d'égarement de sa pensée faisait tomber une à une toutes ses résolutions.

Son cœur se serra soudain, elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre pour prendre une grande bouffé d'air. Que faisait-il? Pensait-il à elle en ce moment? Elle craignait qu'il n'ait mal interprété son refus et ne cherche plus à la voir. Elle sentit des larmes monter à cette idée mais les refoula. Que lui arrivait-il? Jamais un homme n'avait eu un tel effet sur elle.

Leurs regards n'avaient fait que se croiser, ils avaient à peine échangé quelques mots, mais leurs yeux avaient parlé pour eux, par de simples regards, ils s'étaient tout avoué sans le vouloir vraiment. En quittant la scène du crime, scène de leur première rencontre, ils s'étaient séparés, le cœur déchiré à l'idée de ne plus se revoir. La deuxième fois, ils s'étaient croisés par hasard, une semaine plus tard alors qu'elle errait dans les rues d'East city. Elle avait senti son cœur sauter de joie à la vue de cet homme. Craignant qu'il ne s'agisse d'un songe, elle n'avait pas fait un mouvement. Il s'était alors approché d'elle, à présent qu'ils étaient seuls, ils pouvaient se permettre de parler librement.

Leur conversation avait été simple, sans effusion de sentiments, là encore, ils s'étaient parlé par regards. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient eu leur premier rendez-vous. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi ensemble à discuter, voulant tout connaître de l'autre. Ils en oublièrent l'écoulement du temps, perdus dans le regard de l'autre, buvant ses paroles. A une heure avancée de la nuit, il la raccompagna chez elle. Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant l'entrée de l'immeuble avant de se séparer. Il l'avait alors prise dans ses bras, une main posée sur sa joue et avait déposé un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres. Se sentant fondre à ce contact, elle l'avait repoussé, prétextant qu'il n'était pas libre, qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit.

Il l'avait alors laissé partir mais au fond d'elle, elle aurait voulu qu'il la retienne. Elle voulait se persuader que s'était mieux ainsi, mais son cœur, cet égoïste, le voulait pour lui seul. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis ce baiser, deux semaines sans nouvelles. Refoulant de nouvelles larmes, elle se dit qu'elle arriverait à l'oublier, il devait rester près de ses enfants qu'il avait négligés trop longtemps. Il était revenu dans l'est pour eux, elle n'avait pas le droit de s'interposer et de le leur prendre.

Elle avait entendu tellement de choses à son sujet qu'elle avait été très agréablement en découvrant un homme sensible, honnête et digne de confiance et pourtant las de sa vie, presque malheureux. Il voulait réparer les erreurs qu'il avait commises. Il s'était enfui par peur que sa famille ne découvre son terrible secret et regrettait à présent d'avoir été si lâche. Il s'était ouvert à elle avec une facilité déconcertante, comme s'ils se connaissaient de longue date, il lui avait livré son secret tout naturellement, comme si c'était normal qu'elle le sache. Il craignait que cela ne pose un problème alors que pour elle, le problème était ailleurs. Il était plus vieux qu'elle, bien plus vieux même, et il n'était plus humain depuis longtemps. Après cette révélation, il aurait pensé qu'elle s'enfuirait, mais elle avait posé sur lui un regard tendre et bienveillant qui lui avait fait comprendre que ce genre de détail ne l'effrayait pas. Il lui avait avoué vouloir recommencer une nouvelle vie, une vie où il n'abandonnerait personne et surtout pas sa famille.

Elle se remit au travail, s'obligeant à ne plus penser à lui. Elle ne le reverrait pas, à quoi bon vivre dans le passé? A la fin de la pause, toute l'équipe entra dans le bureau, rassasiée, même le colonel était à l'heure. On lui avait remis le courrier destiné à l'équipe qu'il distribua. Surpris, il posa une enveloppe sur le bureau de son lieutenant et alla s'assoir pour l'observer du coin de l'œil. Liza prit la lettre qui lui était adressée. Elle n'avait pas été postée mais seulement déposée dans la boite aux lettres du QG. Sur le dos de l'enveloppe figuraient simplement trois mots, « Lieutenant Liza Hawkeye », tracés élégamment à l'encre noire. Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit pour y découvrir quelques lignes sans signature, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin pour identifier l'expéditeur.

« Mlle Hawkeye,

Lors de notre conversation, il y a deux semaines, je vous avais avoué vouloir reprendre ma vie en main pour ne rien avoir à regretter. Je ne peux donc pas vous laisser vous enfuir sans essayer de vous retenir. Je vous prie de bien vouloir me retrouver ce soir après votre service à l'endroit de notre première rencontre, toutefois, ne venez que si vous désirez vraiment me laisser une chance de vous aimer. »

Elle resta bouche bée devant cette déclaration. Son cœur lui criait de foncer sans hésiter, qu'il ne s'accrocherait pas indéfiniment. Cependant, sa raison lui dictait le contraire, mais ce n'était pas sa raison qui allait la rendre heureuse. Elle était victime d'un véritable conflit intérieur, en proie à des sentiments contradictoires. Elle mourrait d'envie d'aller le retrouver, de se jeter dans ses bras, de l'embrasser. D'un autre côté, il était père de famille, elle craignait que ses enfants n'apprécient pas de le voir avec une autre femme. Certes leur mère était morte depuis longtemps déjà et elle-même les aimait énormément, mais elle avait peur de les décevoir, peur qu'ils ne soient de nouveau déçus par leur père qu'ils venaient juste d'accepter.

Elle relut la lettre, pour se persuader qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle irait le retrouver. Elle ne pensa qu'à lui tout l'après-midi, et ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur son travail au plus grand étonnement de tous. La journée se terminait et Liza jetait des coups d'œil impatients à la pendule toutes les dix minutes. Dès que les aiguilles indiquèrent 18h30, elle se leva précipitamment pour sortir sans se soucier de savoir si tout leur travail de la journée était terminé. Elle se rendit aux vestiaires pour se changer, elle n'allait tout de même pas se rendre à un rendez-vous en uniforme. Elle n'avait que la tenue qu'elle portait en arrivant le matin: une jupe longue, noire et fendue jusqu'au genou, un débardeur blanc et des chaussures noires à talons. Elle relâcha ses cheveux et les brossa rapidement. Dans le couloir, elle croisa plusieurs soldats dont ses collègues qui restèrent cois tant elle était rayonnante. Elle était impatiente de le retrouver et dévala les marches du QG pour se rendre à leur point de rendez-vous.

Elle arriva enfin sur la petite place qui avait été le théâtre de l'odieux crime qui avait permis leur rencontre. Il n'était pas là. Pas la moindre trace de lui où qu'elle regarde. Il avait surement du être retardé. Elle s'assit sur un banc pour l'attendre, espérant qu'il viendrait. Les minutes commencèrent à défiler, se transformant en heures. Elle était assise depuis une heure et demi déjà et son esprit l'implorait de partir alors que son cœur lui ordonnait de rester, toujours persuadé qu'il allait arriver. Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il se passerait s'il arrivait après son départ. Sans doute ne chercherai-t-il plus à la voir, pensant qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui. Cette pensée lui redonna le courage d'attendre, mais combien de temps encore? Après deux heures d'attente, elle commença à penser qu'elle avait eu tort de venir, qu'elle n'aurait pas du s'emballer pour si peu, s'étant ainsi accrochée à de vains espoirs. Pourquoi ne la rejoignait-il pas puisqu'il avait lui-même donné ce rendez-vous?

Ses jambes refusèrent de la laisser se lever pour partir, elle ne comprenait pas comment en si peu de temps, elle avait pu tomber à ce point amoureuse de cet inconnu, et surtout, pourquoi? Elle s'en voulait à elle-même, mais elle lui en voulait également à lui pour avoir jouer ainsi avec ses sentiments. Il semblait évident qu'il ne viendrait pas et que ce n'était plus la peine de l'attendre. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'il avait une bonne excuse pour ne pas avoir honoré son engagement, elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se lever et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand une voix reconnaissable entre toutes s'éleva derrière elle.

« Excusez-moi, vous attendez depuis longtemps?

-Deux heures vingt. »

En trois mots tout était dit, on n'attend pas aussi longtemps quelqu'un d'insignifiant. Ces mots sonnaient comme un je t'aime avec en plus la preuve de cet amour. A la fois heureux et désolé, il lui expliqua qu'il croyait qu'elle finissait plus tard. Il s'était visiblement mal renseigné. Ils rirent de ce mal entendu, il n'avait pas vraiment précisé d'heure dans son message, c'était donc prévisible. De la gêne se lisait dans ses yeux, elle lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre que le plus important était qu'il soit venu. Comme s'il devinait ce qu'elle attendait, il la prit dans ses bras en guise d'excuse. Elle se perdit dans ses yeux, laissant une fois de plus les siens s'exprimer à sa place, heureuse qu'il soit enfin près d'elle.

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser, mais cette fois, il ne se contenta pas de lui effleurer les lèvres. Il glissa lentement sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune femme pour aller caresser la sienne, la serrant contre lui si fort qu'elle comprit le message caché derrière cette étreinte: jamais il ne la laisserait partir. Elle lui répondit simplement en intensifiant leur baiser qu'elle n'irait nul part sans lui. Sa barbe la chatouillait mais elle ne trouvait pas cela déplaisant. Ils se séparèrent pour se replonger dans les yeux de l'autre. Derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur.

Comme la première fois, ils parlèrent pendant des heures, errant à travers les rue d'East city qui se vidaient peu à peu, mais cette fois, main dans la main. Ils s'enivraient de la présence de l'autre, voulant retarder l'inévitable séparation. Ils s'installèrent dans un parc, il s'assit à même le sol et elle vint se loger dans ses bras, entre ses jambes, dos contre lui. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils discutaient, ponctuant parfois leur propos d'un baiser. Elle ne voulait plus le quitter, elle se sentait si bien avec lui. Cependant, le temps continuait sa course folle, et la sentant frissonner, il lui proposa de la raccompagner chez elle. Son cœur se serra à cette proposition, mais regardant sa montre, elle constata qu'il était plus que temps qu'elle rentre chez elle, elle devait se lever tôt le lendemain.

Cette fois, il entra avec elle dans l'immeuble pour monter avec elle. Une fois devant la porte de son appartement, il lui fit promettre d'accepter un autre rendez-vous bientôt. Avant de la quitter, il l'embrassa, mais le baiser passionné qu'ils échangèrent leur fit changer leurs plans.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement sans se décoller et une fois la porte fermée, il la souleva de terre. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son compagnon qui se dirigea vers la chambre après lui avoir demander où elle se trouvait. Avant de la poser sur le lit, il ôta ses lunettes pour les déposer sur la table de nuit. Il l'allongea délicatement et la couvrit de baisers des pieds à la tête. Alors qu'il descendait le long de ses jambes, il prit tendrement l'un de ses pieds pour en retirer la chaussure qui le cachait et fit de même avec l'autre. De son côté, Liza avait entièrement déboutonné la chemise de son amant et caressait son torse et son dos, l'embrasant dans le cou. Il se débarrassa du vêtement pour se retrouver torse nu devant elle. Il fit remonter sa main le long de la jambe de sa partenaire, se glissant sous la fente de la jupe. Impatient de découvrir son corps, de sentir sa peau, il fit passer le débardeur blanc par dessus la tête de la jeune femme, dévoilant ainsi un soutient gorge simple mais irrésistible à ses yeux. Elle étouffa un petit gémissement quand il partit à la découverte de sa poitrine. Bridé par le sous-vêtement, il ne tarda pas à l'enlever pour laisser courir sa langue sur un sein désormais nu et jouer avec le téton. Il remonta vers son visage, laissant une trainer de baisers jusqu'à sa bouche. Elle se pressa contre lui afin de sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, submergée par toutes les émotions qu'il faisait naitre en elle.

Il redescendit, toujours en déposant de légers baisers sur son passage, laissant ses mains parcourir son corps avant de s'attaquer à la fermeture éclaire de la jupe. Voyant qu'elle le laissait faire, il retira le vêtement très lentement, ses doigts glissants sur sa peau avec le vêtement, embrassant chaque centimètre qu'il découvrait, encouragé par les soupirs de plaisir de la jeune femme.

Liza réussit tant bien que mal à défaire ses lacets et lui retirer ses chaussures avec ses pieds. Il enleva lui-même ses chaussettes avant de se retrouver sur le dos. Son amante s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Ainsi, dans cette position et si peu vêtue, elle était terriblement excitante. Elle fit jouer ses doigts dans la queue de cheval blonde de son amant tout en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Ses mains jusqu'à présent posées sur les cuisses de sa maitresse remontèrent jusqu'à ses fesses, passèrent sous le tissu qui les recouvrait et commencèrent à les masser, arrachant un gémissement à leur propriétaire.

Elle défit la ceinture qui retenait son pantalon et, tout en l'enlevant, effleura la bosse nettement visible formée de son boxer. Elle laissa ses doigts courir sur le tissu tout en embrassant son partenaire, fou de désir. Ne tenant plus, il retira le dernier vêtement qu'elle portait. Il la détailla de haut en bas, découvrant pour la première fois ce corps tant désiré. Elle lui souriant avec amour, les yeux remplis de désirs, nullement gênée de se retrouver entièrement nue devant un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment. Tout en l'embrassant, il laissa sa main s'aventurer sur le bas ventre de sa compagne, descendant de plus en plus jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Lorsqu'il pressa ses doigts contre son clitoris, elle quitta sa bouche pour laisser s'échapper un cris de plaisir. Il la mit alors sur le dos et pendant qu'il faisait jouer ses doigts dans son intimité, sa langue titillait un téton durci par le plaisir.

Pendant qu'elle succombait à ses caresses, elle frottait sa cuisse contre le sexe dressé toujours emprisonné par le boxer. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre, son amant se débarrassa de la dernier barrière entre eux et se plaça entre ses cuisses. Elle le sentit s'immiscer en elle, provoquant une nouvelle vague de plaisir. Elle ne put contenir un cri de plaisir, renversant sa tête en arrière. Il se jeta alors sur sa gorge offerte. Alors qu'il commençait un mouvement de va et vient, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille pour le coller un peu plus contre elle et faciliter les ondulations de son bassin.

Le mouvement s'intensifia, leurs respirations se firent de plus en plus saccadées. Liza avait le plus grand mal à contenir ses gémissements. Elle sentit alors une explosion de plaisir retentir dans tout son corps, amplifiée par le va et vient qui continuait en elle. Son amant la rejoignit dans son extase et se vida entièrement en elle.

A bout de souffle, ils restèrent un instant l'un dans l'autre, puis Hohenheim se souleva pour rouler sur le côté, ne voulant pas écraser son amante. Leurs souffles chauds se mêlaient tandis que leurs cœurs reprenaient peu à peu un rythme normal. Les deux amants souriaient, heureux, comblés. Pour lui faire comprendre combien il avait aimé leur ébat, il s'empara de ses lèvres dans un long et tendre baiser auquel elle répondit, se collant contre lui. Elle ne regrettait plus de ne pas l'avoir repoussé, et se disait même qu'il y avait parfois du bon à être un peu égoïste de temps en temps.

Il prit le drap froissé pour les recouvrir afin qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Elle avait posé sa tête sur le torse de son amant qui la serrait dans ses bras. Elle était tout simplement heureuse, tellement heureuse qu'elle ne pensait plus à l'heure qu'il était ni à la réaction que pourrait avoir Edward et Alphonse s'ils apprenaient qu'elle était la maitresse de leur père. Elle ne pensait qu'à lui, qu'à eux. Blottie ainsi contre lui, elle s'endormait doucement. Tandis qu'il caressait son visage, elle lui murmura enfin les mots qui n'étaient pas sortis deux semaines plus tôt.

« Je t'aime »

Tombant dans les bras de Morphée, elle l'entendit à peine lui répondre. Son cerveau embrumé parvint tout de même à enregistrer l'information et elle put s'endormir un sourire aux lèvres...

* * *

Voili voilou, alors pour tout vous dire l'histoire m'a complètement échappé, la dernière scène n'était pas du tout prévue mais c'est venu tout seul en suivant la progression naturelle de l'histoire. Bon je vais pas vous raconter ma vie sauf que c'est la première fois que j'écris une fic avec une scène de cul et que Liza est même pas avec Roy... J'ai trahis le Royai j'implore votre pardon, mais dîtes moi tout de même ce que vous en pensez, et surtout, à quel endroit vous avez deviné de qui il s'agissait.

Merci de l'avoir lu.


End file.
